


Star Wars: Episode VIII.5

by KingsleighQueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleighQueen/pseuds/KingsleighQueen
Summary: sorry this took so long but I've been working on other works, but unfortunately this fic will be on hold again until I've sorted other fics out





	1. Prologue

Rey ran without looking back, the air rushing past her, forcing the fly-aways in her hair to dance in her line of vision, prompting a perturbed scoop back.  The thought of looking back, to see how far away they were crossed her mind, but she knew that wasn’t the best of ideas, she just continued to run, not quite knowing where she was going, only knowing where she was based off of where she’d already been.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her reflection in a shiny speeder, and saw Unkar still running after her, sweating profusely.  Why did they have to return to Jakku after she stole the Millenium Falcon? She just kept running and running, pushing through the stabbing pain in her legs.  She tried to look around a little, get an idea of where she should run to, anywhere to get away from Unkar before he made her scavenge with not a glimpse of ration pack portions for at least two years.  Her frantic searching stopped when she saw the x-wing she had flew in on, and without another thought, sprinted toward the ship, ready to jump into the driver's seat and take off, wishing this miserable planet goodbye for the last time, but remembered why she was here in the first place: her mission.  She was sent here to get some parts, what with her past as a scavenger for Unkar, she new the good from the bad.  She stopped in her tracks, took a deep breath, and turned around.  Gathering her thoughts, Rey looked directly into Unkar’s eyes, into his soul. “Unkar!  How’s it going?” she said, a small smile, as though she were encountering an old friend or family member.   
“How am I?  You stole my ship! I was going to sell that ship for a lot of units, I had a great offer.  Made me look a liar, you made me out to be a liar, girl.” Unkar replied, hostility seeping through his words.   
“Well, sorry but I did it for a good cause.  Now, you will give me the best ship parts you have, and two full ration packs.” Rey ordered, unflinching.   
“Not gonna work on me, girl,” he countered, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.   
“You will give me your best ship parts and two full ration packs.” Rey repeated, focusing on his mind.  Unkar’s eyes glazed over for a second, his look turning glassy. “I will give you my best ship parts and two full ration packs.” he echoed, walking away to his hut without a second thought.

 

Now having completed her mission by some means, Rey began loading her x-wing with the parts. She kind of wished she could have gotten these parts by scavenging herself rather than wasting somebody else's work, but they probably already received their portions or units, and Unkar certainly wouldn’t miss them.  But oh well, the resistance needed this, it was for a good cause.  Just as she loaded the last crate into the x-wing, the telltale sound of a ship landing on the sand of Jakku filled the air.  She looked in the direction of the ship, only to see the insignia of the First Order staring back at her.  Cursing under her breath, she closed the trunk of the x-wing as quietly as possible and hopping into the cockpit.  Before starting up the x-wing, she took one last glance towards the First Order ship, accidentally making direct eye contact with none other than the infamous Ben Solo, more commonly known as Kylo Ren.  She started up the ship, and flew away from Jakku, leaving Unkar and the First Order on the miserable little planet and set off towards the Falcon, ration packs on the dashboard.  She hated the scavenger life, but damn, she missed that bread.

 

Once Rey docked into the Millenium Falcon, she was greeted with a hug from none other than the general herself, Leia. “Well, any luck?” Leia questioned, cutting to the very pressing matter at hand.

“Oh yeah, I’m not proud of how I got them but I got all the best plus  couple of ration packs.” Rey replied, opening up the trunk to unload the ship parts.

“Right, good stuff, and you can keep those ration packs, I’m personally not fond of the stuff, it’s just a bit, ergh, you know what I mean?” Lei continued, making polite conversation.

“Well, no not really but each to their own, I’ll go unload okay.” Rey finished, beginning to unpack the first crate and set it down in the storage unit of the Millenium Falcon. As she placed the crates carefully into storage, she couldn’t help but think about her brief barely-encounter with Kylo Ren, there was just something about him that kept him lodged in her mind, maybe it was the odd astral projections that occurred during her time with Luke, you couldn’t deny that they had a connection.  She almost wished he would appear now, because even though the Resistance was very small and everyone felt a little like a family, she never truly felt like she fit in here, like she wasn’t quite like the rest of them. Rey remembered the events that had occurred since she met BB-8 back in Jakku, meeting Finn, stealing the Falcon, meeting Han Solo himself and his companion Chewbacca, even all those fights against and with Kylo, including the small fire that he struck inside her during those astral projections, and how quickly it was extinguished after it burned so brightly fighting the Praetorian Guards.  After she placed the final crate into the unit, she placed the panel back over it and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing back any bumpy patches and fly-aways, taking a deep breath to clear her mind. A disturbance had occurred in the force, she felt it a little while back after they left Crait, and she knew something had to happen to balance it out, but maybe that thing was her, hopefully it would be someone else though…she suddenly shook her head, snapping out of her trance and walking over to the seating area to join Finn and Poe, but her mind was still with Kylo, who was still supreme leader of the First Order, patrolling Jakku. 


	2. The First Order

Ben, wait, sorry, Kylo Ren was now the supreme leader of the First Order and had been for the past week. He had always dreamed of leadership, but never did he think it would be so exhausting, he had to plan everything, before he had to follow orders and command a small group, now he hd total control over a very large group, with smaller subgroups, which had even smaller sub-subgroups. He paced up and down the floor of his ship’s central control room, contemplating what he should actually do about the looming threat that was the Resistance, but he was torn. Like the dark side of the force was rejecting him and the light side was trying pull him closer, but he wasn’t quite sure which one he liked better, like choosing between two particularly attractive people who also happened to like him. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about her. How she made him feel whenever she looked at him. And her smile, her beautiful smile. Then he remembered why she wasn’t currently in his company. What he did to her. What he said. How the look she gave him had changed in an instant. How the look that made his heart skip a beat turned into one that pulled all his guilt to the surface and made him ashamed. But he- no. He stopped in his tracks, physically putting his pacing on hold for a second as he pulled himself out of the trance. He wouldn’t think about her, he told himself, it was simply too painful and distracting right now. He needed to vanquish the Resistance. “Sir? Any progress on that thinking?” General Hux ushered, conscious of time but not wanting to annoy Ren and be rewarded with being thrown against the wall again.

“Not yet General, but I do think we should patrol some planets, gather any information the civilians may have.” ordered Ren, not even looking at Hux. After Hux left the room to go pass on his orders, Ren slumped into a nearby empty chair with an exasperated sigh, then the communications device on the desk beeped, the ID said it was Hux. He picked up. “Yes General?” he asked.

“Sir, do you wish to lead the patrols, or would you like to continue to sit and think?” Hux replied, an implied ‘again’ at the end of his question.

“Yes, Jakku first. Now, contact me again when a ship is ready for Jakku.” he replied, hanging up immediately after and flopping back into his chair to wait.

 

A few minutes later, Ren got a call from Hux, so he walked over to the aircraft hangar, boarded his ship and set off to Jakku.

 

When they landed on Jakku, Ren stood at the front of his fleet and waited for the ramp to slide out. They didn’t particularly need the ramp, but it was looked intimidating and always gave them the full attention of anyone else around them, so they were included in every ship. He started walking down the ramp, followed by the fleet, looking around him at the barren nowhere that was Jakku. The only prominent thing about the miserable little planet was that there had been an integral battle there during the Civil War, so there were lots of sip wreckage there, making it an ideal destination for any scavvers. As he looked about him, he saw an x-wing being loaded up with some crates. The girl loading it up looked over at him too, and they made eye contact for a second, but that second felt like it lasted a thousand years. It was her. She was here. His heart skipped a beat. He simultaneously felt guilty, embarrassed and exposed, like she could see into his very soul, reading his mind. Then she looked way, hopping into the x-wing and flying off, and it was over. He continued walking down the ramp, now looking for anyone who could know anything about what she was doing here subconsciously. And he found just the guy, Unkar Plutt, who seemed entranced by the patch of sand the x-wing had been sitting on just a few seconds earlier. He headed straight for him. “Excuse me sir, but do you know what that girl was doing here or where she was headed?” he asked, telling the rest of the fleet to go ask other people if they had any information on the Resistance. Unkar immediately snapped out of his trance, clearly angered. “That girl has been nothing but a burden on my life since she came into it, and I just gave her all my best ship parts.” he replied.

“Yes, but could you tell me what she was doing here? Do you know what she was doing here?” he questioned again, a little impatiently.   
“Can’t help you. All I know is she went that way.” he replied, pointing in the direction she had taken off. Ren resisted the impulse of throwing Unkar against a building and walked back toward the ship, walked up the ramp and sat in the control room, where the fleet shortly joined him. “Where next sir?” questioned Hux with poorly masked impatience. “Did you see the x-wing that took off after we landed?”

“Yes”

“I’d like you to follow it, the pilot is with the Resistance and very dangerous.” commanded Ren without even a remote glance in Hux’s direction.

“Yes sir.” Hux replied and started barking orders at the fleet, passing on Ren’s orders in a way that could only be described as ‘do or die’. Ren sat back in his seat as the command shuttle flew off towards the ship, prepared for a chase and possible vanquishing of the Resistance, but  part of him wondered, is that really what he was doing this for?


	3. The Chase

Rey had eaten approximately half of her bread when Leia stormed into the seating area. She looked agitated, to say the least. “Yeah so we kind of need to fly away, very quickly. We’ve just seen some First Order ships fly away from Jakku and they’re heading straight for us. Poe, would you mind trying to locate some First Order free planets, a moon if need be, and Rey you pilot.” Leia ordered calmly before sitting down on the bench space Poe had left.   
“What should I do?” Finn asked, wanting to help instead of run away for a change.   
“You can sit in the medical bay with Rose and help her recover.” replied Leia, sounding almost hesitant at first.   
  
Poe began immediately looking up planets with his locating device while Rey frantically pressed buttons, pulled sticks and moved joysticks, expertly and quickly piloting this old ship. She just needed to move away very quickly, it was up to Poe to provide the location. “I can’t find any except Crait. Anyone else got anywhere else in mind?” Poe questioned, placing his device on the table.   
“We could go to Ahch-To?” Rey asked, still piloting the ship.   
“Where’s that?” questioned Poe, joining Rey in the cockpit to help pilot.   
“Thanks, it’s the planet Luke’s on. I don’t think the First Order have it yet considering the Caretakers are helping keep Jedi history intact. I know where it is, let’s go.” Rey said, quickly jumping into lightspeed.   
  
Ren stood at the front of the ship still as a statue, staring out the window. He could see their ship. The entire Resistance on that old piece of scrap for scavvers to pick at. “Should we shoot at them sir?” asked Hux, treading carefully as not to anger Ren.   
“No, we could capture them, see what stuff they know, make sure there aren’t any others out there. Then we can either kill or enslave them. Publicly.” Ren replied, not certain whether that explanation was actually true, or if he just wanted to see her. Hux nodded and returned to his station without another word. Ren continued watching the ship intently, until it jumped into lightspeed and sped away. “Sir-” Hux began.   
“Follow it you blithering idiot.” shouted Ren, leaning over to place his hands on the desk in front of him. They continued to pursue the ship, copying each and every twist and turn, following it to the degree of every turn. Then they stopped.   
  
Rey and Poe ground the ship to halt, the ship stopping entirely. “What are you doing?” Leia asked, standing up from her seat.   
“Finn, go to the gun well, we need you to shoot at them when we say the word Porg okay?” Rey instructed, hoping their plan would work. Finn nodded and ran over to the gun well, saying ready into the headset when he was all set up. “Right, remember the code word?” Rey asked.   
“Yes, porg.” Fin replied.   
“Okay, three, two, one.” Rey said, placing her hand on a joystick and another on the accelerator, “PORG.” she shouted, accelerating and speeding off towards Ahch-To with the assistance of Poe. Finn shot at the First Order time and time again, pressing the trigger s frequently as possible, hopefully causing some good damage.   
  
Ren watched as what he thought remained of the Resistance sped away, shooting at them, and he lost it. “General Hux I will have that ship captured now you shoot them down but so we can interrogate the survivors, do you understand me?” Ren shouted, his nose almost touching Hux’s.   
“Yes, of course Supreme Leader.” Hux replied, scuttling away from Ren and barking his orders to the offense team. They continued following the ship, speeding up, getting shot in no where particularly important, when they started shooting right back at them. They shot efficiently, pinpointing exact places that would cause exactly what Ren wanted. First they got the shield generators. Then they shot a bit of the hyperdrive. Then they shot the power converters. And the ship stopped, suspended in the vacuum of space, closer to Ahch-To than Jakku.   
  
Everything stopped. Rey frantically pressed the buttons trying to start it back up. “Rey.” Poe said, trying to stop her. Her eyes began filling with tears. The plan had failed. She continued pressing buttons, pulling sticks, moving joysticks. “Rey.” Poe said, hugging her into his chest as she broke down.   
“No, no it can’t have failed. It’s over, it’s over isn’t oh god we’ve lost this is it.” Rey started blabbering, slightly choked by tears.   
“No, it’s not over. We dropped off others to spread word, remember? They won’t kill us yet, just try and get any information out of us. We’ll be fine.” Poe tried to comfort her, letting her go.   
“No, no he’ll do it he’ll vanquish us all. I’ve seen him fight he’s so skilled.” Rey said some more, her voice trembling at the thought.   
“Okay, fine, but you don’t want them to see you crying, do you?” asked Poe, wiping a tear from her cheek. Rey simply nodded and dried her eyes, walking into the seating area. She smiled at them all weakly, trying to appear strong. “Right, don’t give them anything. He’ll try to reach into your mind, but block him, just think of tatooine or bantha milk or, I don’t know what else, just anything but the Resistance.” Rey instructed, prepared for them to come any minute, and they did. General Hux stormed onboard followed by at least fifty Stormtroopers, all pointing their guns at the group. “Well, well, well. Caught at last are we? We will escort you onto our ship, any misconduct or resistance and e will shoot you. Try and escape we will kill you. Try and plot with each other and we will kill you. Survivors will be shot twice. Now, let’s move.” Hux ordered, leading the troop onto their ship, Rey, Poe, Finn, Leia and Chewie all stun cuffed, Rose being carried over on a stretcher, God knows what would happen to each of them as Ren smiled a cruel, evil smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long but I've been working on other works, but unfortunately this fic will be on hold again until I've sorted other fics out


End file.
